horror_housefandomcom-20200214-history
So Much For Good Luck (Chapter)
So Much For Good Luck is the third chapter in Book 1 of the Horror House series. Summary The guests chase the white cat into the woods and find themselves at a creepy mansion. Upon walking in, they find they are trapped on the property and need a way out. Plot Melody leads the pack into the backyard, where they see the cat disappear into the woods. They chase it along a winding path, eventually finding themselves in a huge clearing with the cat nowhere in sight. Better yet, on the top of the hill is a huge mansion. The group can't decide whether or not to go inside the mansion. The adventurous group says they'll pop in and pop right back out. Dan, Melody, Connor, Carolyn, Winona, Eli, Isabelle, and Benjamin go inside while the others (Owen, Emma, Alejandro, Violet, Blake, Nicole, and Landon) outside. Owen convinces them to follow the others inside. They walk inside. Isabelle calls out and the doors slam shut and all the lights turn on at once. Alejandro attempts to open the door and go outside, but it doesn't budge. Dan tries next, but it won't move for him, either. This makes the group panic. Luckily, Emma notices something glowing. It is a book on a table near the stairs. Landon reads the first page of the book. It says, 'Hello, my dear friends. I’m so glad you could make it tonight. It is quite a pleasure having you with me. I can’t wait for all the fun we’ll have tonight. You are most likely confused what is going on currently, but all will be explained if you follow my instructions closely. In the first seven rooms on the second floor, there is a piece of a talisman. You must find these pieces and bring them back here. Place them on this table and all will be explained. Now go! Go!' The group goes upstairs and decides to go two person per room, with one group of three. Isabelle insists on being with Benjamin, but he convinces her to go with Winona instead. The groups are: Connor and Emma, Benjamin and Carolyn, Owen and Landon, Eli and Melody, Violet and Alejandro, Nicole and Blake and Dan, and Isabelle and Winona. Character Roles Emma Chase - When the group finds themselves at the creepy mansion in the woods, Emma does not want to go inside, but is convinced by Owen to go in. Emma is the one to point everyone's attention toward the glowing book. Landon Baker - Landon is a part of the group that stays outside when they get to the mansion. When Emma points out the book, Landon is the one to read from it. Isabelle Neptune - Isabelle drags Benjamin into the woods to follow the cat, as well as drags him into the mansion. She tries to get Benjamin to go into a room with her for the first challenge, but he refuses and goes with Carolyn Morello instead. Isabelle is paired with Winona Syerbud, the mute goth. Owen Chase - When the group arrives at the house, Owen is hesitant to go in and stays with the group that doesn't go inside. However, he is the one that convinces them to follow the other group and go inside. Carolyn Morello - When the group thinks they've lost the cat, Carolyn sees it run off into the woods. When they get to the mansion, Carolyn is a part of the group that decides to go inside.